Garage Kids
by Riyshn
Summary: -abandoned- I don't have a summary for this. It's a Code Lyoko - Garage Kids crossover. Yes, I know how weird that sounds.
1. Chapter 1

For anyone who has not seen Garage Kids, go watch it now. YouTube has it. MegaVideo, Veoh, and Daily Motion probably have it too. Go watch it. Anyone who can guess who the person in the second scene is supposed to be (and no, it's not some version of God) gets to make a request (and if multiple people give me contradicting requests… I have no idea.). Same to anyone who helps me with a better title/summary.

Note: I think I might have fudged the CL timeline a bit here. This is after William was freed, but before the Kolossus was destroyed. At the point when XANA possesses William to disable the scanners.

Garage Kids

Chapter 1

byLanHikari2000x

"Odd! Watch out!"

Odd looked up, then quickly back flipped out of the way, barely avoiding being crushed by the Kolossus' foot. "Thanks Aelita!"

"_Be careful Odd!"_ came Jeremie's voice, _"William just disabled your scanner! If you get devirtualized now…"_

"Got it Einst…ein… Now that's just embarrassing." A Blok had just frozen his feet in place, and was now charging up a trio of fire rings. "Sorry Jeremie, I guess you guys are gonna have to do this without me."

"_Odd!"_ Jeremie shouted, but he couldn't do anything as the Blok released the attack and destroyed Odd.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Several planes of existence away, a cloaked figure was watching evens fold out through vaguely mystical means.

"Hm... that's not right…"

HE held a glowing hand up to the floating display and the view cleared, to be replaced by a scene of a blond boy stepping off a bus.

"There. I DID IT!" He paused, then seemed to deflate a bit in realization and started to walk off. "Right, back to those self-help classes…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Odd stepped off the bus, looking around at his new school. In his arms was his dog, Kiwi. He shifted his bag on his back and started through the gate and into the school proper.

As he walked though the school yard, he couldn't help seeing all the groups scattered around the yard and feeling a bit homesick for his friends back at his old school.

He sighed and picked someone – a boy sitting alone in a bench working on a laptop – to ask for help.

"Hey," he started a bit nervously. The boy looked up. "Could you show me where the principal's office is?"

The boy nodded and closed his laptop. "Sure." Getting up, he called out, "Ulrich, Yumi! I'm going to show the new kid around." He started to walk away and motioned for Odd to follow him.

Odd raised an eyebrow, "'The new kid?'"

"Well you are, aren't you?"

Odd shrugged, "True. Thanks for the help by the way, my name's Odd."

"I'm Jeremie. Come one, there are a few things you should know to survive around here…"

TBC

And that's all I got now. Why do I seem to have a thing for killing off Odd right at the beginning of my Code Lyoko fics?

PS: kittyclaw, I think I thought of a better secondary for Ulrich: random, temporary intangibility.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. Writers block and other plot bunnies.

Now, people seem to be under the impression that this Odd is that same Odd from Code Lyoko. Well, he it. Sorta. He just doesn't know it yet.

Garage Kids  
Chapter 2  
byLanHikari2000x

Odd stood in the doorway of his new room. His roommate - Jeremie's friend Ulrich - sat on his bed to the left of the door. The whole situation gave he such a strong sence of deja vu that it took Jeremie actually shoving him lightly to get him to step into the room.

He shook his head to clear his mind and set his bags on the bed to the right of the door.

Jeremis walked in behind him Odd followed by his other friend, Yumi. Jeremie sat beside Ulrich and took out his laptop, while Yumi leaned against the closed door.

"So Odd," Ulrich began, "What d you think of Kadic so far?"

Odd shrugged, "It seems ok, I guess." He sat on the bed and began absently petting his dog, who had jumped onto his lap. "I've just never been to a boarding school before."

He paused when his dog suddenly jumped off his lap and started running in tight circled in the middle of the room.

"Kiwi? Huh, he's never done this before." Odd stood up and walked over, kneeling down and trying to calm his dog.

Odd looked up sharply when he heard Jeremie shout and shove his laptop onto the floor. He was about to ask what happened when the room started to shake.

Kiwi bolted, trying to get through the closed door. Odd's eyes were drawn up to the bookshelf, which was beginning to fall toward him. He could hear the others yelling at him to move, but he was rooted to the spot and could do nothing but close his eyes and wait for the impact.

It naver came.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone pulling on his arm. It was Ulrich. The older boy was trying to pull him out from under the ...floating bookshelf?

What the hell?

Odd scrambled out from under the bookshelf just as it finally came crashing down.

He looked around the room. Jeremie was standing by the door, looking impatient and wholely unimpressed by the floating bookshelf. Yumi looked as if she had just run a mile, breathing heavily, and Ulrich just looked relieved he had made it.

Odd managed to sum up his thoughts in just one five-word sentence: "What the hell just happened?" In his panic, he didn't even notice, nor was he the slight bit embaresed, when his vloice cracked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Far, far, _far_ away, in an old Police Call Box that is much bigger on the inside than the outside, a man several centuries older than he looked and his traveling companion, a young, blond girl of 18, were being thrown around by the turbulance of their newest journey.

A display started flashing and the man stared at it, bemused. "Why are you flashing? You're not meant to flash. If I'd meant for you to flash, I'd have put you somewhere more flashy." He continued muttering to himself while he fiddled with he various controls. Eventually, he hit the display with a hammerand sat back, very pleased with himself at having gotten the flashing to stop. He was promptly thrown back by another bout of turbulence.

This man and his traveling companion have virtually nothing to do with this story, but it is worth noting that the man would have been absolutely facinated to learn of the world of troube that one Odd Della Robia was about to be thrust into.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Odd fell out of his scanner, grasping at the sides of the door to keep from falling on his face.

That was insane! Absolutely crazy! That black... fog... stuff chasing him around everywhere, and- And- And that was the biggest adrenalin rush of his life!

He raised his head at the sound of the other scanners opening and glared weakly when Ulrich and Yumi stepped out. "How'd you _-pant-_ do that _-pant-_ every day?"

Ulrich smiled and offered him a shoulder to lean on. Together the three made their way down the stairs to Jeremie. "We don't. It usually only happens five or six times a month." He pulled a short of half shrug with his free shoulder, "It's something you just get used to."

Ulrich sat Odd and himself down on the couch while Yumi moved to stand behind Jeremis a the computer terminal.

Odd spent next few minutes just trying to catch his breath, while Jeremie typed away at his keyboard.

"Ok," Jeremie announced, pushing his chair back from the computer, "I've got the virtual barrier back up. We should be ok for another week or so." He turned and added, mainly for Odd's benifit, "We can go home now."

TBC

Anyone know who it is this time? Oh God, I hope someone does...

PS: kittyclaw, No points for you. Wikipedia is cheating.


End file.
